


【蝙超/BS】You're to blame（PWP 底特律AU）

by JamesWayne1026



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Detroit, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesWayne1026/pseuds/JamesWayne1026
Summary: cp：布鲁斯x仿生人！卡尔简单粗暴的pwp底特律au





	【蝙超/BS】You're to blame（PWP 底特律AU）

【蝙超/BS】You're to blame

 

cp：布鲁斯x仿生人！卡尔  
简单粗暴的pwp  
底特律au

 

“再吞进去一点，卡尔。”布鲁斯攥紧了卡尔的头发，将他的头颅往自己的胯下更用力的压下去。

“唔嗯……”卡尔的嘴被粗壮的阴茎塞得满满的，喉咙的零件感觉要被挤坏了，舌头几乎移动不了分毫，却还是努力的回答着布鲁斯。

“好孩子，好孩子……”布鲁斯舒服的仰起脖子，一只手抚摸卡尔的脑袋，另一只手和卡尔的一只手十指相扣。

卡尔的下巴碰到布鲁斯的西装裤，他跪在地上，手臂扶上布鲁斯的大腿，努力的收缩着喉咙让布鲁斯爽上天。

靠近右眼眉骨处贴近太阳穴地方的圈形led显示灯一直闪烁着黄色的光，偶尔还会跳跃成红色。布鲁斯抚上卡尔的脸，触感和真人毫无区别，他甚至还会流汗。

完美的造物，布鲁斯心想。

“卡尔，脱掉你的衣服。”他们还在办公室，但他迫不及待的想要卡尔，再一次的。

“哈啊……好的。”阴茎从卡尔的喉咙里滑出来，前端的粘液还和他的舌头连了一条丝线。他阻止了自己再再再再次的去分析那些黏糊糊的体液里的元素成分，正想低头解开自己的西装和衬衫，却被布鲁斯自己捏着的阴茎戳在脸颊上。

“坏孩子，我说过让你停下这个了吗。”布鲁斯满意的看到卡尔蓝色的显示灯转回黄色，再次把勃起往他的嘴里戳去，“别停下这个，同时，脱掉你的衣服。”

卡尔又低头把布鲁斯含了进去，浅浅的吞吐着，舌尖在铃口上打着转，双手已经熟练的解开了外套的扣子，脱掉外套的同时给了小布鲁斯一记长长的舔舐。

“操，卡尔，你从哪里学来的？”

“上次你对我这么做了，这个在我的数据库里排在性刺激第六名，我推测你也会喜欢。”卡尔说完已经将领带甩到一边了，手刚摸上第一颗衬衫扣子，布鲁斯制止住他，卡尔做出困惑的表情，对方拍拍身下豪华真皮座椅的扶手，“把裤子脱掉，到这上面来。”

卡尔的程序处理系统花了半秒不到就明白了布鲁斯想给他脱衬衫，他顺从的站起来飞快的脱掉了西装裤和底裤，然后面对面的跨上了总裁座椅。

“我该背过身去是吗？”卡尔补充。

“聪明的孩子。”布鲁斯吻上他的嘴唇，他很快就完成了转身，坐在大腿上往后靠去，挺翘的屁股刚好能挤压到布鲁斯的阴茎。

“能给自己润滑吗？”布鲁斯双手环到卡尔身前，一个一个的解开他的衬衫纽扣。

“没问题。”卡尔往办公桌望过去，一眼透视到润滑剂在右手边中间的抽屉里。他感到疑惑，再看了一遍，确认没有安全套。

“布鲁斯？不用套子吗？”

“一会我给你清理，不需要那个。”布鲁斯在卡尔圆润的肩头印下一连串的吻。

“好啊。”显示灯猛的闪烁着黄色，卡尔挤出几股润滑剂在手上，微微抬起身向身后的穴口探去。

探索自己内部的感觉是数据库无法处理的诡异，传感器告诉他那是自己的手指，两根，正努力的打开窄小的穴口。

碰到模拟前列腺的时候，卡尔开始勃起。就像打开开关灯会亮一样。

布鲁斯扯出卡尔的手，先将衬衫脱下了，然后将自己的手指和卡尔的一起送进穴口。

四根手指，传感器告诉他穴口撑得厉害，但是他丝毫感觉不到疼。仿生人当然没有痛觉，第一次是时候他告诉布鲁斯自己不需要润滑，因为不会疼，但是布鲁斯摸着他的心口告诉他，你不会疼，我会疼。

卡尔完全勃起了，会对布鲁斯的抚摸有反应，当然这是布鲁斯前不久更新过他的软体系统时的新功能，这之前他是没有任何快感的。

布鲁斯显然乐于测试，“卡尔，准备好了吗？”布鲁斯抬起他的身体，将阴茎前端对准了穴口。

“是的，我准备好了。”

“宝贝，记住了，”布鲁斯咬上他的肩头，“下次要说‘给我，布鲁斯。’”

“给我，布鲁斯。” 

布鲁斯按住卡尔的腰，将自己一寸寸嵌进他的身体里，卡尔的内部反射性的绞紧，布鲁斯只好先浅浅的戳刺着卡尔的前列腺，双手伸到卡尔胸前揉捏起他的乳尖来。

“卡尔，好孩子，自己动一动。”他咬上卡尔的耳垂，“让我全部进去。”

“多摸摸我。”卡尔挺动着胸口，自己双手覆上布鲁斯的，“我喜欢你碰我。”

布鲁斯看着卡尔额角的显示灯交换着黄色与红色，伸舌头舔了舔他的耳背，“当然，你想要什么我都给你。”他双手揉捏起卡尔的胸口来，卡尔内部开始收缩，他的宝贝小幅度的抬起再放下腰将自己吞下去，阴茎往更深的地方撞去，卡尔轻轻颤抖起来，转回头渴求布鲁斯给他一个吻。

布鲁斯把舌头送进他嘴里，享受着卡尔的吮吸和小小的啃咬，爽得他脑子都要融化了。卡尔含着布鲁斯的舌头，一边将小布鲁斯吞得更深，他甚至希望布鲁斯撑坏他，布鲁斯给与的快感像狂风一样席卷他全身，他怀疑自己的芯片会不会被烧坏掉。

“哈啊…全部……都进来了，布鲁斯。”卡尔喘着气说，显示灯疯狂的闪着红色，“弄坏我，布鲁斯。”

“噢该死，这话你从哪里学来的！”布鲁斯转动椅子将办公桌上的文件都扫到一边，然后让卡尔站起来，把他上身压在桌子上，从后面再次进入了他。

卡尔几乎经受不住布鲁斯暴风雨般的顶弄，处理器反馈回来的快感要漫出他的身体，他的穴道一阵阵的绞紧，承受着粗壮的阴茎在里面抽插，润滑液被拍打成细碎的泡沫从穴口流出，他的股间一片湿润粘滑。

布鲁斯掐着卡尔的腰发了狠的干他，该死，说这么犯规的话，叫他怎么忍得住？真想看他的表情……这么想着布鲁斯环视了一圈办公室，果然还是沙发了吗？

卡尔突然感觉体内的那条阴茎抽出去了，疑惑的转过头，就被布鲁斯横抱着扔进沙发里了。刚撑起身，布鲁斯就拉开了他的腿，扶着勃起又一次顶了进来，卡尔只能再次迷失在快感里。

布鲁斯一边顶弄着卡尔，一边将手伸到他胸口与腹部交界出，那皮肤层下是卡尔的核心，布鲁斯给他更换电池的时候无数次碰过这个地方。 手往上移，卡尔的模拟心脏疯狂的跳动着。

“摸摸我，布鲁斯，求你。”卡尔的腿缠上布鲁斯的腰，手环上他的脖子将他拉向自己，舌尖在布鲁斯颈侧轻舔，一路来到耳朵上，含住布鲁斯的耳垂吮吸轻咬着。

布鲁斯用力的揉弄起卡尔的胸口来，换做普通人第二天该全是淤青了。卡尔的里面一刻不停的收缩着，布鲁斯的理智几乎都要飞走了，他只想把身下的人干进沙发里。

“布鲁斯，我就要……我就要……”卡尔贴在布鲁斯耳边说，他的阴茎贴在布鲁斯腹部一下一下跳动着，布鲁斯掰过他的下巴用力的吻他，挺动着腰往他屁股里撞去。

卡尔身体紧绷起来，穴口和内部疯狂的绞紧，显示灯的红色闪得又急又快，射出的类精液落在两人胸腹上。布鲁斯最后一下撞进卡尔身体里闷哼着射了，蠕动的内壁挤压着布鲁斯的阴茎，让这次高潮变得激烈又绵长。

布鲁斯和卡尔分开嘴唇的时候才发现卡尔的唇被他咬破了，蓝色的仿生人血液随着创口流出，滑落到下颚，带着些色情的味道。

卡尔的显示灯变回平静的蓝色，那是卡尔最常见的样子。

“阿尔弗雷德刚才问你晚餐想吃什么。”卡尔微笑着说。

“什么，”布鲁斯咬牙，“你在我们做爱的时候还能和别人通讯吗？”

“我的系统能处理，不会有影响。噢，顺带一提，你把我按在桌子上的时候达米安问我你把他的乐高玩具收到哪去了。”

“卡尔。”布鲁斯几乎咬碎后槽牙，他就着没拔出的姿势将卡尔抱起来向办公室里的浴室走去，“不专心的孩子是要受到惩罚的，看来我要在浴室里好好教训一下你，你准备好了吗？”

卡尔的显示灯闪烁起黄光，他微笑起来，“给我，布鲁斯。”

 

End


End file.
